In time they heal
by KelseyMarieFeldhan
Summary: HEY! This is my newest story.Okay. I own Shadow and Roze. And roze is basically me. enjoy the story!


"May I speak to you kid?" Shadow said.

Tochiki smirks "ok, what?"

Shadow shot him a glare. "Don't get cocky, kid. Now, I want you to keep a watchful eye on Roze. There is an enemy called The Foot that are hunting her down, because she is human, and a major threat to them. They are very dangerous, but Roze can keep her own for a while. They will be disguised as normal passerbys, so be on the lookout. These ninja's are very skilled. Be careful." He explained

Tochiki smirks "then I'll disguise us"

Shadow smirks. "You got brain's, kid. Take care."

Tochiki smiles "^^ come on, let's get you some clothes at my lab"

Roze looked bewildered. "Why?" She obviously didn't know about the Foot.

Tochiki was worried but answered "^^ because it's great to go out with new clothes"

"Oh, Okay!" So they started walking to his lab. Once they got the clothes, they went to the store, not knowing they were being watched. "look!" She Ran to a dress. "This is pretty!

Tochiki smiled "^^ sure" it comes with shoes, and a face mask from a masquerade ball"

Roze takes off the mask. "I don't like the mask."

Tochiki thought "what about a hairstyle or color?"

"No. Just me!" She ran ahead, without her mask. The perpitraitor's were closing in.

Tochiki stops and pulls her in the lab "w-wait!"

Roze falls. "Ow! What's your problem dude?"

Tochiki thinks "w-well... perverts! they'd steal you, remember how famous you are?"

"What?! Are you serious?! What kind of excuse is that? Wait. It's because you just don't wanna be seen with me, isn't it?!" Roze had tears forming in her eyes.

Tochiki sighs "no it's because... I-I'm jealous of other guys looking at you, and I don't want them breaking your heart... So I'm protecting you from them... o/o" he realizes he had to say that

Roze glared at him. "What, now I can't see other people?! I can talk to whoever I want to!" She turns to run, only to be stopped by a teenage girl in a black jumpsuit.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Tochiki gave up, about to tell her the truth. The teenager laughed. "How about I just end your troubles." She pulled out a sword and took off her mask. Roze gasped.

"Y-you!" She turned to run but was stopped by a group of Foot.

"Capture her." The girl said. "Alive, but with injury enough to knock her out." The teen laughed and went to slice her arm. Roze feels someone hold her hand from the top, as the slice occurs, she ends up fine, but Tochiki 's arm falls beside them. Roze screams. Tochiki falls. The teenager laughs. Roze glared at her through the tears streaming down her face.

"I HATE YOU KARAI! NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Roze's pupils disapeer and she holds out her hand. A sword comes out of her palm and she charges at Karai. Roze and Karai start to fight. Both kunoichi's were on each other's heels in battle. Karai knocked Roze to the ground.

" Shredder will be happy that we finally caught you." She looked at Tochiki. "Kill the boy." Roze looks at Tochiki. Then at Karai.

"I'll go with you, if only you heal him." Karai looks at him.

"FIne." She picks up Tochiki and a foot solder ties Roze up.

-

Tochiki wakes up in a dark, blank room. His arm is back to normal. He looks to his left and see's a bruised and bloody Rozelina passed out from blood loss and pain. They are both chained, but can still reach each other. "Nnhhggg... Tochiki?"

Tochiki keeps healing "yes..."

Roze coughs. "I-I'm sorry..."

Tochiki sighs "No I am.. This was my fault"

roze sighs. "well, We need to get you out of here before they interrogate you too."

Tochiki snarls "I don't care. I'm staying to get free"

"This is not your fight."

Tochiki breaks his chains in anger "it is now."

"No it isn't! You don't know what we're up against! You are not gonna be killed on my behalf!" 

Tochiki growled at her "This isn't an argument... And besides... They don't know what they're up against"

"No! I don't want you killed! YOu're not fighting! Karai tortured me for like, 3 hours, I do NOT want that to happen to you!"

"come on" he looked "I'm sorry. I made a promise to protect you"

Roze looks Tochiki in the eye. "AND LOOK WHERE THAT GOT US! Because of, MY actions, and because of, MY hot headedness, You almost LOST your arm and almost died! You cant protect me If you die so remember that!"

"If I die, then I have more ways to protect you then you even know, trust me, I will never let you die" 


End file.
